Through The Eyes Of
by flower- girl
Summary: Storm realizes she's in love with Remy, what can she do to win him
1. chapter 1

Storm sighed and punched her pillow irritably almost mutilating it; Remy and Rogue were at it again. She'd never realized how thin the walls of the mansion were until she heard Rogue screaming Remy's name in a wail of pleasure, pleasure she had yet to experience in her life.  
  
To tell the truth she'd never thought she would ever have to face the day when Remy would be able to consummate his love for Rogue in a physical way and for that she had been ..happy. But everything was different now. Now Remy was able to touch and caress the woman of his dreams in any and every way his mind could conceive, and knowing the Cajun the way she did it Rogue would not be disappointed.  
  
No.disappointment was meant for only her and her alone. It was like a living organism inside her with a mind of its own, just growing and swelling from life's let downs. Sometimes she feared she would drown in the swell of it whenever it crashed over her. As it were she barely kept her head above water.  
  
Ever since Rogue learned to control her powers both she and Remy had been unable to keep their hands of each other, not caring who they tormented with their public displays of sickening affection. Most of the time the public didn't exist for them as they went about in their own cocoon of sickeningly sweet affectionate displays. If she was honest Storm would admit that she couldn't blame the other girl for the way she acted.  
  
For the past few years she'd been practically starved for human touch and affection. Now that she had unlimited access to it so was gobbling in up greedily. And as for Remy he didn't seem to mind for he gave her as much as she wanted.  
  
Lying there listen to the groans from next door, Storm remembered the day vividly when Rogue first realized she had mastered her powers. Everyone had been so ecstatic. Jean and Scott were grinning like fools and even a stoic Logan had a smile on his face. If you could call it a smile, it looked more like a distant relative of a smile but yet still it was better than nothing.  
  
The professor was beaming like a proud grandfather. He kept on hugging Rogue, whenever an exuberant Jubilee gave him the chance. And Remy. well Remy was ready to spirit Rogue away, have his way with her and do things he'd thought about for years in his most erotic dreams. His impatience was written all over his face. In fact she half believed he would just throw Rogue over his shoulders right then and there and to hell with the rest of them.  
  
It was a momentous occasion and everyone was joyously happy, well almost everyone. Storm was sure she was the only one less than thrilled. In fact she was downright scared. This was the day that she had been dreading ever since she realized that she was hopelessly in love with Remy LeBeau.  
  
Even though her stomach was feeling like it was full of lead, Storm made a real effort to look happy and even managed to hugged Rogue a bit stiffly. The sound of her private dreams being flushed down the proverbial drain was loud in her ear.  
  
As she embraced Rogue the other woman smiled and whispered somewhat maliciously in her ear, "No more late nights with my man Stormy".  
  
She'd swallowed and spoke past the lump in her throat with some degree of difficulty "I'm happy that Remy finally has gained his heart desire", which wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
Storm desperately wanted Remy to be happy it was just that she felt.no she knew that Rogue wasn't the one to make him happy. After leaving him in Antarctica, alone and defenseless, Storm felt that Rogue had given up any claim she had on Remy's heart. Unfortunately Rogue didn't feel the same way.  
  
It wasn't long after Remy's wary return to the group that she decided she missed having him around and did everything she could think of to get him back in her clutches. Remy though disillusioned was happy to let Rogue back in his life if only for the reason that he needed someone to understand. Either Rogue just wasn't capable of forgiving or forgetting or she simply refused to and that sad fact led Remy to Storm's bedroom many nights to pour out his heart and soul.  
  
Storm alone knew how much Rogue rejection of his past mistakes was killing Remy slowly but surely. The blatant disregard she treated him to sometimes wounded him even though he would rather die than say anything to her. Throughout it all he refused to give her up swearing that he would become the man she wanted or he would die trying.  
  
And that was what Storm was so desperately afraid of.  
  
It was in this careless manner that Rogue progressively won the hatred of the Windrider, though Storm was careful to never let it show. Sure she hated Rogue, Storm was not afraid to admit that to herself and Rogue's callous treatment of Remy wasn't the only reason why.  
  
Deep down inside Storm, even though she refused to admit it to herself, hated Rogue for the simple reason that she was the one who Remy loved. Storm hated knowing she had stooped to petty jealousy but she was unable to direct her feelings. The only concession she made was to make sure no one knew how she felt.  
  
Storm knew that if she asked him, Remy would admit that he loved her but it wasn't in the way that she wanted to be loved. She wanted Remy to hold her and make love to her, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and to hold her oh so tenderly. The way he did with Rogue. While there were times that Remy did hold her and whisper in her ear, it was not what she wanted.  
  
Not that she had a problem with his teasing or his sometimes risqué jokes; she just didn't want them to be the only thing he whispered in her ear. She wanted to be loved the way a man was made to love a woman, the way Remy loved Rogue.  
  
With a sigh of disgust aimed at the moans of unadulterated pleasure Rogue was making, Stormed rolled out of bed and made her way to her balcony whose doors were open. There was a time when she had slept with them closed, that was in the time before Remy as she jokingly referred to it.  
  
Ever since Remy had started to make his late night forays into her bedroom she started to keep them open for him, it was out of habit that she had them open now. She told herself she shouldn't bother; he was otherwise occupied and wouldn't need her counsel tonight.  
  
Floating a bit she coasted over the top of her balcony and gently settled on the soft fragrant grass that surrounded the mansion. Deciding a walk would do her good she headed across the neatly manicured ground of the mansion.  
  
Her thoughts were a mad jumble in her head but they kept her company as she walked. She had no idea exactly where she was going nor did she care, she simply wanted to get away from Rogue. And Remy too she admitted silently.  
  
She was just so angry with him for bring so foolish and so willfully blind where Rogue was concerned.  
  
"Oh Goddess why can't he see she's not the one for him" Storm agonized out loud.  
  
"Because that stupid Cajun's got a blind spot where Rogue is concerned." The gruff male voice came from deep within the shadows.  
  
With a startled gasp Storm whirled around to find Wolverine lounging against a tree, a cigar in his mouth and a thoughtful look on his rugged face. "Don't beat yourself up over him Roro he ain't worth it"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Storm said stiffly appalled that Logan had overheard her and knew what or more importantly who she was talking about.  
  
"Suit yourself" and with a shrug of his massive shoulders he was gone, leaving Storm to watch his retreating form  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly, almost desperately, knowing that even though he was already a few feet away he would hear her. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to keep the tears of disappointment away.  
  
Logan stopped and turned back to her, crossing the distance between them in a few strides.  
  
In gruff voice he said "Nothing's wrong with you Ro, it's that dumb Cajun who can't see something great in front of him", his calloused hand came up. To Storm's everlasting surprise he brushed away a teardrop that she hadn't even noticed with amazingly gentle thumbs.  
  
"Want me to go beat some sense into him?" Wolverine asked bringing a small smile to Storms face.  
  
"No you'd probably get too carried away and he'd be useless to me afterward" Storm replied her humor returning slightly in the face of Wolverine's candor and understanding.  
  
"Give him time Ro, he's been in love with Rogue for so long that he doesn't know how to fall out of love with her" Logan advised suddenly "stop being there for him and he'll realize what you mean to him. You can't baby the Cajun forever."  
  
"I do not baby him Logan" Storm was taken aback by Logan's statement. Sure she was there for him when he needed her, no matter what the problem or situation may be but that was because he'd been through such a harrowing time on Antarctica.  
  
"Yes you do Ro. He runs to you with his problems and you are always there to make it better, then he leaves you to go back to Rogue. It ain't fair to you Roro and he's never going to stop unless you stop him."  
  
Logan drew Storm to him unexpectedly and wrapped one arm around her "Let him choose Ororo, or else you're bound to hurt forever. If he chooses her you'll get over it eventually and if he doesn't choose her then." He shrugged not finishing it, he didn't have to.  
  
Storm nodded her head listening to the wisdom Logan was dispensing. She honestly couldn't go on like this, not doing anything but pinning and waiting, making herself extremely miserable.  
  
She would make him choose. First she will make herself unavailable to him so that he would think about what she really meant to him. Storm hoped she meant something to him. She hoped that her presence in his life was important enough to him that he would miss it if she weren't there.  
  
"Thank you Logan" was all she said before she made her way back to her room. Her mind was full of resolve. She was so busy mulling things over in her head that she didn't even know he was in her room until he spoke as she came through the balcony doors.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been Stormy?"  
  
"Don't call me Stormy" her response was automatic.  
  
"I was worried sick about you"  
  
"Really? She asked with an arched eyebrow and a slight smile, "I was under the distinct impression you were too busy to notice anything but Rogue a few minutes ago." At his scowl she continued blithely, "It's really nice to know someone cares."  
  
A frown marred Gambit's features as he mulled over her nonchalant tone, "Of course I care.what's gotten into you."  
  
With a wicked smile Storm answered "Nothing yet.but I'm working on it."  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" He practically yelled at her.  
  
Wincing theatrically Storm put her hands over her ears "Honestly Remy do you have to shout. Why don't you just wake up the whole mansion and let them know you're in my room in the middle of the night one time and be done about it."  
  
"I'm sorry" he said grudgingly and his voice went back to normal "it's just that I got worried when I came to you and I didn't see you and." he added in a suspicious voice "knowing you're not one to go around wandering in the middle of the night I panicked"  
  
"I was wasn't wandering, I was talking."  
  
With whom" he demanded, only to flush slightly at the look she gave him.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Of course it is my business.were you meeting someone?"  
  
"Remy I'm tired it's." she looked at her bed side clock "four o'clock in the morning can we finish this some other time?"  
  
"Who were you with Stormy?" He asked stubbornly not moving and she got the distinct impression that he wouldn't either until he was satisfied.  
  
Tough. Tonight would be the beginning of a new era with them both. She refused to give into his every whim and desire just because she loved him.  
  
"Someone who definitely wasn't Rogue, now goodnight Remy" she said surprisingly hard voice. She turned her back to him, not wanting to see his reaction to her statement. She had the feeling that it would be a bit volatile.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Storm?" he reacted angrily just like she'd figured. Grabbing her arm he spun her around much to Storm's surprise and secret delight. She loved the feel of his hand on her, angry or not calm.  
  
"It means" she said through clenched teeth as she pushed at his chest, which felt like a living wall beneath her palms, "that the only person whereabouts you're allowed to question in asleep in your bed. Mind. your. business..."  
  
She trailed off as she noticed him sniffing her. His eyes narrowed and he snarled out one word "Wolverine".  
  
Storm stilled as she watched rage and some other emotion she couldn't name flit across Remy's face. Anger she'd expected but the not the rage she saw reddened his face.  
  
"Remy" she called his name uncertainly wondering if she had somehow gone to far. She searched her mind for some reason why Remy would be so upset with her meeting Logan. While the fact that he and the other man didn't particularly care for each other it wasn't like they were mortal enemies. Were they? The look on his face seemed to say so.  
  
"Remy." she said his name again, her voice was filled with unease and his red on black eyes met hers finally. Everything after that seemed to slow down and she watched as his head slowly bent towards her and before she knew what she was doing she was swaying towards him, her eyes closing.  
  
Suddenly he pushed her away from him. An embarrassed flush flooded her mocha cheeks and she looked away from him unable to believe what she'd nearly done.how close she'd been...  
  
Remy paced the floor and said in a jerky voice "I'm sorry Storm. I don't...something came over me. I'm sorry" he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her.  
  
She averted her gaze she didn't want him to see that she was anything but sorry.  
  
Walking over to her he reached her face with his hand and stared into her eyes and whispered "You're my best friend Stormy and I don't want to lose you so whatever's going on between you and Logan I'll mind my business and stay out of it."  
  
With that he kissed her forehead and left leaving Storm with an almost comical look of disbelief on her face. Fearing she was about to break out in hysterical laughter Storm covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Remy thought something was going on between her and Logan.  
  
"Oh Goddess what next" she moaned as she sat down on the floor 


	2. chapter 2

Morning came and greeted Storm still sitting on her bedroom floor in disbelief. She had tried to sleep last but between the kiss she and Remy nearly shared and his mistaken belief that she had something going on with Logan, sleep had prove elusive.  
  
[i] Remy thinks there's something going on between Logan and I[/i] was the only thought in her head. She didn't know what had gotten into her last night to act like that with him or why had she baited him instead of answering his questions.  
  
She knew something was bothering him, that's why he was in her room last night. It's the only reason he came to her room period.  
  
Ever since Rogue learned to control her powers, Remy was visiting her more and more often. Although the fact made her glad, it also confused her. Her biggest fear was that once Rogue was touchable Remy wouldn't need her, but it seems she was definitely wrong. When they weren't mating like rabbits they were fighting like cats and dogs. After each fight it was to her room that Remy came to lick his wounds.  
  
With a sigh Ororo got up and made her way into the shower, thinking about it wasn't making anything any better. It was just giving her a headache. She shook her head in disbelief as she thought about Remy's conclusion, her and Logan. ha.  
  
By the time she finally got down to breakfast everyone was already eating. Making her apologies she squeezed in next to Logan missing the look of consternation on Remy's face. Usually she would try to sit next to Remy but since she was distancing herself like Logan said it meant keeping away.  
  
Logan gave her a startled look first when she squeezed against his side followed by a small smile and moved over to give her room. Refusing to look at Remy, Storm started to eat her food in silence.  
  
She nearly touched the ceiling when Logan whispered unexpectedly in her ear "I said distance yourself not ignore the poor swamp rat."  
  
Storm smiled sweetly "I'm new at this give me a break." placing her lips close to his ear she whispered "You know Remy thinks we have something going on between us." She counted the seconds to his reaction, knowing it would be the same as hers.  
  
The shout of laughter Logan gave made everyone look their way. "You've got to be kidding me" he exclaimed out loud, disbelief warring with laughter.  
  
Storm looked at him with the most serious expression she could muster "I kid you not" then burst into laughter. Her spontaneity earned her amused glances from the rest of the team who rarely heard her laugh. Smiles graced everyone's lips even though no one had a clue other than Logan and Storm about what was so funny. All except one Cajun who kept sending scowling glances at them, as if angry for not being let in on the secret.  
  
"Well let's give him something to think about" Logan bent and whispered in her ear casually placing his arm around her shoulders. The private whispers and the affectionate display from Wolverine made everyone stare.  
  
Without warning Remy pushed his plate away from himself and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going sugar" Rogue asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Danger Room" was the terse reply.  
  
"This early in the morning." Jubilee trailed off at the dark look Remy gave her. "Fine by me if you want to get all that breakfast you just beaten out of you. I just wished you hadn't ate the last pancake.now it's wasted."  
  
"Shut up Jubes." Rogue scowled, looking at Remy's retreating form.  
  
Storm and Wolverine both watched quietly as Remy stalked off, "I wonder what's gotten into him" Storm mused aloud. She was just as confused as Rogue.  
  
"Jealousy" muttered Wolverine then smiled at the blatant disbelief on Storm's face. He realized that Storm had no idea how much she actually meant to the Cajun.  
  
Usually Logan didn't have time for other people's love affairs but Storm was special to him and he wanted to see her happy because he felt she deserved it. If she wanted the Cajun he wanted her for him. He himself had no special love for the swamp rat but Rogue already did quite a number on him and he felt the kid was messed up enough without Rogue playing anymore of her mind games with him.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hours later after a grueling bout in the danger room Remy stood inside the shower with his head hanging down his thoughts a muddle. He asked himself why he was having such a problem with Storm being with Logan. Sure Logan rough around the edges but he would never hurt her, he knew that without a doubt. Ro was a good catch and a man like Logan had to be blind not to notice. Logan was definitely not blind.  
  
He slapped his palm against the tiles in the shower in sudden anger. He didn't want his Ro seeing Logan, he didn't want Logan touching his Ro in places he had no business touching. Remy threw back his head and groaned out loud at the thought of Logan and Storm together.naked. making love.  
  
With a snarl he twisted the shower handle savagely almost breaking it with his anger. He exited the shower as naked as a jaybird. Grabbing a towel he walked out of the bathroom drying himself off, oblivious to the fact that Rogue was reclining on his bed.  
  
As he dressed he thought of how last night he almost made a fool of himself by kissing her. God what a mistake that would have been. Storm would've fried him on the spot he thought with a smile. She'd looked so beautiful last night in her white cotton nightdress, he wondered if she knew it was possible to see through it the right light..moonlight, like last night.  
  
He'd almost gone crazy when he'd reached her room and found her gone. All types of wild thoughts filled his head about what could have happened to her. The fact that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself made no difference to him.  
  
He was just about to go looking for her when he saw her floating across the grass complacently, a thoughtful expression on her face. The relief he'd felt was like an explosion n his chest and before he knew he was snarling at her, his fear of what could have happen taking over.  
  
Dressed now he stood before the window with his hands braced and stared unseeingly outside. He thought about the day Rogue was finally able to touch and be touched. He'd thought that his life would be complete if he could just hold Rogue in his arms and prove to her how much she meant to him. When he was finally able to, to his utter his chagrined he thought about Storm. He thought about how much softer her skin felt and how she fitted so perfectly in his arms.  
  
Determined to forget about Storm, he screwed Rogue every night to drive her out of his mind but it didn't work. Even as Rogue was screaming out his name and scraping his back with her nails he thought of Storm and how he wanted her to be the one underneath him writhing and moaning with pleasure. Screaming his name.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms encircled him from behind "Whatcha thinking 'bout lover?"  
  
"Nothing." He wanted nothing more to shrug her away. He didn't want her to disturb his thoughts of Ororo.  
  
"You know I've had enough of this attitude of yours Remy.what the fuck is wrong with you" Rogue demanded suddenly and stepped back from him.  
  
"Nothing?" she repeated incredulously and gave a snort, "Nothing's got you moping like you've just lost your best friend." she trailed off. "This is about Storm and Logan isn't it?" she guessed astutely.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He refused to look at her. He didn't want to get into another fight with her. Fighting with her always left him feeling drained.  
  
"Like hell you don't.you stalked off this morning like a kid throwing tantrum and now you're here sulking.what's going on LeBeau." her tone told him he'd better tell her.  
  
Wishing she would just leave him the hell alone, he turned looked her in the eyes and said "Nothing."  
  
"Fine!" her eyes flashed fire, " I'm outta here" with that she left slamming the door behind her and for some reason Remy found that he didn't care. He absently wondered what Storm was doing and whom was she doing it with. The thought of her and Wolverine together brought a ferocious scowl to his face again.  
  
She was his damn it! 


	3. chapter 3

Storm absently chewed the end of her pen as she sat behind her desk marking the papers her class at turned in to her yesterday. For some reason she was finding it hard to concentrate and she knew exactly what that reason was.  
  
She missed Remy.  
  
For the past two weeks she'd avoided him like the plague. She'd had even taken to sleeping in Logan's bedroom just to avoid his late night visits much to Logan's annoyance.  
  
He stated on more than one occasion "I'm a loner Ro. that means I like being [b]alone[/b]" but relented under her pleas and bunked down on the floor much to Ororo's dismay. She hadn't planned on putting him out of his bed but Logan insisted. He told her that he didn't trust himself in bed with her. Afterwards she relented, quickly. She didn't need anymore complications.  
  
Somehow the fact that she was sleeping in Logan's room had become common knowledge and both he and her had to deal with the knowing looks, the smirks and not to mention the few scowls directed at them. Storm dealt with hers in her ever serene way, smiling on the outside while cringing on the inside at every whisper.  
  
Logan on the other hand was Logan; no one was brave enough to actually let him see their open stares and speculative looks after he'd almost taken Cyclops head off when the fellow mutant was actually insane enough to suggest a double date.  
  
Looking down at the words on the paper in front of her, Storm tried to focus on them but she simply couldn't. Sighing she rubbed a palm against her forehead as if to give her brain a heads up. Hearing the classroom door open unexpectedly, Storm looked up to see Rogue closing the door and locking it. Sitting back in her chair, filled with curiosity at Rogue's sudden visit, Storm folded her arms and waited for the other woman to speak.  
  
Rogue with a smirk on her lips pulled up a chair and sat in it, her arms braced against the back and her legs straddling it.  
  
"Storm."  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"We need to have a little talk" Rogue said staring at Storm with cold green eyes.  
  
"We're friends right." she asked and without waiting for Storm's answer she continued "why don't you want to see me happy? I mean I've never done anything to hurt you."  
  
"Rogue what's this about" Storm interrupted, "As you can see I'm very busy".  
  
On the outside Storm was calm and composed, a tranquil goddess, but on the inside she was a raging tempest. [i]How dare she come in here like this[/i]..was all that Storm could think.  
  
She knew she was being unfair to Rogue that Rogue had never actually done anything to earned everlasting hate. But by damn she still had it and Storm suspected she knew it too. Still Storm let none of her true emotions show; instead she waited for Rogue's farce to play itself out.  
  
"I know you're busy Storm and I'm sorry to interrupt but I need some answer's" Rogue said plaintively and had she been anyone else Storm would've bought the act. As it were she knew better. Rogue played for keeps. "Remy's been sulking like a kid who's favorite toy has been taken away from him and he's taking it out on me".  
  
Rogue tried a sugary sweet smile on Storm who kept her face impassive through sheer force of will.  
  
"What does this have to do with me and what exactly do you want me to do" Storm tilted her head to the side and studied Rogue who smile triumphantly thinking Storm had played directly into her hands.  
  
"Well," she drawled, "if you could just talk to him and let him know how much this is hurting me I'd be forever grateful" Rogue knew Storm had feelings for Remy but she was secure in the knowledge that she was the one Remy wanted. In fact it pleased her to know that all Remy talked about when he was with Storm was his love for her. She knew this because she'd listen in on few of their conversations before.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him Rogue, he is your boyfriend after all.isn't he?"  
  
"But he listens to you" Rogue stated "takes your advice."  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Why should it, as you said before he is my man and no one is going to change that" she stated in an iron hard voice that told Storm that she'd better not try to either.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Storm forced a smile. "Well then you need to go and talk to your man because I refuse to involve myself any further in you and Remy's love life. You two are adults you should be able to handle it on your own, and if you can't handle it why bother?"  
  
"Oh you would just like that wouldn't you" Rogue said in a suddenly nasty tone "Me and Remy breaking up so you can get your hands on him, I don't think so Stormy."  
  
She got up, pushed the chair over with a booted foot and walked to the door. Unlocking it, she turned to face Storm once again before she left with a malevolent smile on her face "I wonder what Logan will think if someone were to tell him that you have the hots for my boyfriend?"  
  
She arched a perfect eyebrow "That what he is Storm, my boyfriend and that's what he's always gonna be so get use to it!" She exited the room and slammed the door breaking it off its hinges, leaving stunned Storm with her mouth open.  
  
Several students passed and looked at the door with wide eyes and Storm shooed them away. Pushing away from her desk she left knowing it would be impossible to work anymore for the day, especially after what had just happened.  
  
She decided to take a walk to calm her jangled nerves; the audacity of Rogue had her in a weird mood. Leaving the building she headed for the trees, deciding that some solitude was the best answer. It took her 15 minutes to get lost on the copse of trees and it wasn't long before she found a willow tree to rest beneath. Closing her eyes she did her best to tune in to nature and make order of her thoughts.  
  
It was so easy to get lost in her thoughts. Wondering if she was doing the right thing she sighed, maybe she should just leave Remy alone. It was fairly obvious he loved Rogue even if they did fight all the time. There was a saying that said there was a thin line between love and hate, maybe they belonged together.  
  
Who was she to come between them? She was totally vain to think that it was all about Remy and her unrequited love for him. Which deity made her Remy soul mates? Who's to say she and Remy would do any better together than he and Rogue were doing? Maybe she should just give up.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"You know chere if you sigh one more time you'll break my heart. I've never heard such misery." With a feline grace Remy jumped out of the tree he had been perched in and landed next to her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Storm let a startled cry and leapt to her feet, her hand on over her heart.  
  
"Remy" she gasped "by the Goddess." she stared at him and wondered if somehow by sheer will power she'd summon him to her.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you." Remy at least had the grace to look sheepish, he reached out a hand to touch her but just before contact he stopped and dropped his hands. He shoved them into his pockets instead.  
  
"It's okay I was just deep in thought and didn't hear you with you being so quiet and all." Storm trailed of realizing she was prattling and flushed. She averted her eyes from the gripping gaze of his red on black eyes and twisted her fingers nervously. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with him, in fact she been ignoring him for the past weeks because she didn't trust herself alone with him anymore.  
  
"What's troubling you chere, why the long face and the sad eyes hmm?" Before he knew what he was doing Remy had cupped her cheek with his palm and rubbed his thumb finger along her cheekbone in a soothing gesture.  
  
Storm nestled her face into his palm relishing his touch even though she knew she should stop him.  
  
"Is it Logan. is that why you're upset" he asked quietly "did he do something to hurt your feelings?"  
  
Storm could hear the quiet anger building in Remy's voice and placed a hand on the wrist of the hand that was still touching her, "No Remy it's not Logan.it's nothing I want to talk about" she smiled to reassure him, "I'm fine.really I am."  
  
Remy was not so easily convinced "No you are not fine.I know you better than that Storm.tell me what's wrong. You're always there for me.let be here for you chere."  
  
Storm moved out of his grasp and turned away with a bitter smile, he wanted her to confide in him. how in the hell was she supposed to tell him that the reason she was so upset was that she was in love with him but he had no clue. Although his girlfriend knew and she would do anything to keep him to herself. Storm briefly wondered if it was her destiny to be alone and blinked back the unexpected tears the thought had brought to her eyes.  
  
Through it all Remy watched as the different emotions flitted across her face and felt helpless. His fist clenched and he thought if that bastard Wolverine has hurt her in any way he would rip him a new asshole. He could see that she was hurting but he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't used to standing around being helpless, without a clue as to what he should do.  
  
"Ro please.tell me what's wrong.I'll fix it for you.you know I will."  
  
Of course he'd fix it for her she was his Ro; he would do anything for her. She was the woman who saved his sanity. the woman who taught him how to trust again. the woman who held him as he cried about the past and who showed him he had a future. He would go to the edge of the world for her..even back to fucking Antarctica if he really had to.  
  
Storm heard the determination in his voice and knew he would. and it made her cry. With an embarrassed sob she placed her head in her hands and started to cry softly, missing the look of horror on his face.  
  
"Oh Jesus don't.don't cry" Remy reached out and folded her into his arms burying her head against his chest "please don't cry Stormy..I'll make it better I promise.tell me what's wrong."  
  
Storm couldn't answer, it seemed like a flood had opened up in her. All the hurt the frustration she held bottled up came bursting out and she had no control over it. The only thing she could do was to cling to Remy and ride it out. She dimly heard Remy swearing above her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard for doing this to you.I'm gonna blow him into the after life.he's gonna be sorry. I'll make him sorry."  
  
Storm realized that Remy was meaning Logan, Remy thought Logan had done something to make her cry and he was planning on making him sorry. It the situation hadn't been so serious she would have laughed.  
  
"No Remy no don't." she started but was cut off by Remy  
  
"No Ro don't defend him."  
  
"Listen to me!" she glared at him through tear filled eyes "Logan did nothing to hurt me." She pushed out of his arms and turned away from him and in a tired voice said "Remy just leave it alone.please, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand." Lord but the man was stubborn. His jaws clenched and he folded his arms, determined not to leave until he knew what was bothering Storm.  
  
Storm realizing he was not about to give up relented, she sat down with her back against the tree and said in a utterly miserable voice, "I'm upset because I don't think. well actually I know that the man I love doesn't feel the same way about me" she gave a tired smile and glanced up at him, "pathetic isn't it?"  
  
Remy was floored. She'd just admitted she was in love with Logan. His mind screamed in denial and he felt his heart burst. His hand absently moved to his chest as if to soothe the pain her words caused.  
  
Storm was in love with Logan. 


	4. chapter 4

Remy sat alone in his room with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. It was actually his third one since Storm dropped her bombshell on him. [i]She loves Logan[/i] a voice whispered in his head endlessly. At that thought he dropped the bottle and brought both of his hands up to cover his ears trying to stop the hateful voice.  
  
[i]Not you but Logan[/i]  
  
"Argh" he screamed and grabbed the bottle putting it to his mouth and swallowing deeply. The fiery amber liquid burned into his gut but he barely felt it.  
  
"Stop it" he whispered desperately in a drunken stupor.  
  
[i]Logan has your Ro and there's nothing you can do about it.[/i]  
  
The voice was cruel.  
  
With an enraged yell he threw the bottle against the wall, shattering it. Pictures of Logan and Storm together in a lovers embrace ran through his head and he pressed his palms against his eyes to suppress them.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
He could actually hear Ro's moans of pleasure, her gasp as she rode the wave of ecstasy underneath Logan. Remy whimpered in pain and slid to the floor his breath coming in heaving gasps.  
  
"No, no, no, no" he shook his head desolately, not his Ro. Drawing his knees up he covered his head with his arms tortured with the sight and sounds of his drunken imagination. He was so caught up in his hellish nightmare he didn't hear the room door open nor see Rogue when she walked in.  
  
"My God Remy, what the hell is wrong with you" she said shocked to see her beau in this condition "are you sick?"  
  
She knelt down beside him and touched his head, the smell of the liquor made her nose wrinkled. "You're fucking drunk "she snarled at him pushing him away from her. She hated when he got drunk, he wasn't any fun when he was drunk.  
  
"Jesus Remy you're so selfish sometimes." There went her plans for getting screwed tonight. As she complained she stood up and glared down at him, "I hope you realize that you're sleeping alone tonight" she said in a tone cold enough to make icicles.  
  
Remy gave a slightly hysterical laugh, like he actually gave a fuck about sleeping alone. "Rogue." he slurred as he peered up at her through blurry eyes.  
  
'What?" she snapped.  
  
"Get the fuck outta my room" he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall on which he was leaning. He probably just ruined his chances with Rogue for good and he found it hard too even care. The only answer Rogue gave him was the slamming of his room door, which echoed around his head, along with that fucking voice which wasn't giving him any peace.  
  
[i]Logan's got your Ro.[/i] it taunted.  
  
"Shut up" he yelled in a drunken outburst "just shut the fuck up"  
  
He clambered to his feet and stumbled to the door "She's mine.she's mine.she fucking mine."  
  
He kept repeating to himself as he made his way to Storm's bedroom, daring the voice to contradict him. When he reached Storm's door he paused hearing voices inside. He didn't let it stop him. Without bothering to knock he barged right in to see a startled Storm watching TV in bed with just a plain white t-shirt on. He grinned and almost fell through the doorway; he barely caught himself in time.  
  
"Hi Storm" he said with a grin, he was glad he found her alone now he could tell her she was his and no one else's. Especially not Logan's.  
  
Storm stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Remy what hell are you doing in here.you're drunk.wha." she broke off as he stumbled to her bed and fell face first into her mattress  
  
She scrambled off the bed and touched his shoulder "Remy.Remy get up you can't be in here like this.Remy!" Storm shook him but to no avail.  
  
The Cajun was out like a light.  
  
"Great this is just great!" She threw her hands up "Now what am I supposed to do with you?" She scolded as if he could hear her.  
  
Remy groaned something and shifted oblivious to what was going on. Ororo stared at him then decided to turn him over in case he puked. She didn't think he'd want to be laying face first in a puddle of his own vomit. It was easier thought of than actually done and even though he was slender, Remy was heavy. Especially as a dead weight.  
  
It took Storm half an hour just to roll him and fix him so that she could lie down in the bed too. When she was done she was exhausted, all she had strength to do was to lie down next to him and mentally rail at him for showing up at her door in his condition. She wondered where Rogue was and debated getting her to deal with Remy.  
  
She nixed the idea almost immediately, had he wanted Rogue he would have been with her. She smiled smugly at the thought. He always came to her. Like one would always search out an old comfortable shoe. She frowned; she didn't want to a shoe..especially an old one.  
  
As she lay beside him Storm took the time to study him. She never had the opportunity to really do so before even though she'd spent a lot of time in his company. When he would come to her room at nights he would always lay behind her, spoon fashion, and they would lie in the dark. She never really got to see his face then and during the day there was always so many things to do she never really took the time to study him, but now here was her chance.  
  
She ran an index finger along his strong chiseled jaw that had a dark shadow along it. Rubbing her palm against the beginning of his beard sent a thrill down her spine and she smiled. His nose was straight, aquiline in structure with a slight flare to it that she found absolutely adorable. His lips were soft and cherub-like giving him an innocent look while he slept, but she knew better. There was nothing innocent about the man lying in her bed. Unable to resist she leaned down and kissed his lips ever so softly.  
  
Remy groaned and shifted in his sleep and Storm pulled back startled. He shifted again with a slight sigh this time turning his head away from her. As Storm watched him tossing she guessed he wasn't comfortable sleeping fully clothed. She debated on whether or not she should undress him. Well only his boots she decided and maybe his shirt.  
  
She wasted no time making him comfortable and it didn't take long thankfully. When he was stripped to worn jeans and socks she stared unabashedly at his near perfect form. How she longed for the right to run her hands over his rangy frame whenever she wished. With one last longing gaze at his sleeping figure Storm turned off the TV, got into bed and tossed until she too fell asleep. 


	5. chapter 5

Remy heard a roaring sound in his head and he thought he was probably on an airplane, frowning when he could come up with no good reason for being on a plane. Lying in bed he waited til he was able to distinguish voices from the roaring, it wasn't long before he realized the voices were actually the source of the roaring, it was in point of fact shouting.  
  
Blinking bloodshot eyes he gazed up at ceiling that didn't belong to him "What the hell-" he started only to stop at the bitter taste in his mouth and the ringing the shouting was causing in his ears, he slowly turned his head to be greeted by an livid Rogue a distressed Storm, a testy Wolverine and a anxious Jean. What was going on, he wondered trying to sit up, wincing as a sledge hammer started pounding in his head, four heads turned at his movement each face had a different expression The only one that was sympathetic was Jean.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here? " he croaked  
  
"Oh Remy how could you" was all Jean said as she shook her head in disappointment  
  
"How could I what" he ask dumbly not knowing what in the hell was going on, " why are you guys in my room making so much damn noise"  
  
"This ain't your room" Wolverine growled at him, " you're in Storm's room"  
  
Remy glanced around wildly, how in the fuck did he get in Storm's room and why was he still alive, he glanced a Wolverine who didn't seem all that concerned for a man who just found another man in his woman's bed. Wolverine smirked at him knowing exactly what was going through Remy's mind, 'She said nothing happened Gumbo, you were drunk"  
  
"And that's the truth" Ororo snapped at Logan who shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm not disputing you Ro"  
  
"Truth my ass, you've been running after Remy from day one and somehow you managed to finally get your claws on him you fucking bitch" Rogue hurled at her "I sure hope it was everything you dreamed of because it won't ever happen again, not as long as I'm alive" she snarled ready to draw blood.  
  
"Rogue you don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you stop talking" Storm said in an even tone even though all she wanted to do was rip the other girl's hair out from the roots.  
  
"Why you don't want Wolvie and Jean to hear about your fascination with my man" Rogue taunted  
  
"Rogue that's enough" Wolverine said in a dangerous voice  
  
"Actually that's more than enough" Jean agreed "Frankly Rogue I'm surprised at you, why would you think such things of Storm, Storm has never showed any interest in Remy."  
  
Rogue cut her off rudely "Jean this really isn't your affair.what do you care anyway, you would rather Storm and Remy together so you can have Logan chasing you again, you think you are so smart but I'm on to you, I'm all to all of you" she screamed suddenly, getting hysterical  
  
"Rogue that's enough" this time it was Remy who finally got out of the bed and approached them albeit rather slowly. "I was drunk last night I came to talk to Storm but passed out and that's that, don't make this more than it really is"  
  
Rogue glanced at him a scornful smile on her lips "You came to talk you say.but she saw it as a perfect opportunity to take advantage of you.I don't blame you" she assured him her murderous gaze on Storm "I place the blame where it belongs.on this heathen bitch" she spat at Storm who was taken aback at the fury in Rogue voice. Storm knew that Rogue didn't like her but she never knew the girl hated her with this much passion.  
  
"No" Remy all but shouted, he brushed a hand against his face and spoke again quietly 'it's not her fault cause nothing happened, I was drunk and I passed out end of story"  
  
Rogue fixed him with a stony glare "So you want her too is that it, is that why you haven't touched me in three days, cause you want this albino bitch" she screamed the final part at him. She fixed them all with a crazed glance "You're all against me.even you Remy" she cried "I love you and this is what you do.how.could.you" she sobbed.  
  
Remy stood transfixed by Rogue outburst, amazed at the variety of emotions she showed in less than five seconds, stiltedly he put his arms out and held her not knowing what else to do. Rogue buried her face in his chest sobbing "Tell me you love me" she cried, "tell me you love me and not her, say it Remy" she insisted  
  
"I love you Rogue" he said gently holding her in his arms  
  
"Not her" she asked tearfully  
  
"No" he lied for lack of a better way to handle the situation "not her, only you"  
  
Storm felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at the words. 


	6. chapter 6

.  
  
Logan stared down at the sleeping Ororo with uncharacteristically tender eyes. She'd refused to sleep in her room again tonight and he hadn't the heart to turn her away. He'd noted the tear stains on her cheeks and had wisely said nothing. Instead he made space in the bed for her.  
  
If it was ever said that the Wolverine cared about no one but himself it would be a lie. He cared about the silver haired beauty on the side of him and it hurt him to see her in pain, pain he knew she would never admit to. He'd been the only one to realize how much Remy's words had really hurt Storm and even though she didn't say anything he knew her heart was broken. It had to be.  
  
Storm murmured something in her sleep and a teardrop rolled from the corner of her eye. With a soft growl Logan reached forward and swiped it away with a calloused fingertip. Maybe he should castrate the Cajun. It would only be fair, Logan thought especially with him causing Ro so much pain. Logan clenched his fist at the thought, a predatory gleam appearing in his eyes, disappearing just as quickly. Ro would never forgive him if he did, and he couldn't live with Ro's hatred.  
  
Rolling over to his back he placed his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling until sleep overcame him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Remy rolled over with a groan and laid spread eagle on his back next to a sated Rogue. It had taken everything he possessed to make love to Rogue tonight; his heart just hadn't been in it. He kept seeing Storm's face, the look of intense pain on her face a millisecond after he told Rogue he loved her. It was a look of heartbreak she couldn't hide in time. He wondered what it all meant.  
  
"Remy" Rogue said in a sugary voice, a voice that was starting to grate on his nerves, "Could you get me some water please.I don't think I can move."  
  
Without answering her Remy rolled of the bed and pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants and headed for the kitchen. He'd been desperately searching for a reason to get away from her anyway. He needed to clear his head and think about the mess his life was. He needed to see Storm.  
  
Even though he knew it wasn't a good idea he changed his direction and headed towards her room. Once outside her door he paused, wondering if he should go in.  
  
You're already here.the voice in his head told him reasonably.  
  
It made up his mind for him and his hand reached for knob. That was when he heard a caustic voice behind him.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough Swamp Rat?"  
  
Remy whirled around in surprise to find Wolverine leaning in his own bedroom doorway, his arms folded and a cigar in his mouth.  
  
Oh great he thought to himself .the angry boyfriend. He wondered if Logan was going to make a scene. He really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with him.  
  
Running his hand through his hair Remy sighed "I'm really sorry about this morning Logan." He paused and then continued grimly "I had no business in Storm's room especially. especially now that you and she are together" he finished in a rush, "It won't happen again."  
  
It nearly killed him to offer his apologies to the other man but never let it be said that Remy LeBeau was a poor loser.  
  
He somewhat reluctantly moved away from Storm's door "I only stopped by to apologize to." He broke off as Storm materialized behind Logan in his open doorway.  
  
"Logan I-" she began.  
  
Logan heard Storm's gasp as she saw Remy and he groaned softly. He really didn't think she needed to see the Cajun right now, seeing how she was really vulnerable.  
  
"Storm" Remy called her name helplessly, unaware of the note of longing in his voice.  
  
Logan heard it though and his brow drew together as he suddenly saw the entire picture.  
  
The Cajun was in love with Storm!  
  
He wondered why he didn't notice it before. Turning to look at Storm he felt a surge of sympathy for her as she stood and stared mutely at Remy. She resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.  
  
Knowing he was going to hate himself if he didn't do this, Logan cleared his throat and said gruffly to Remy "I got to go do something, maybe you two should have a talk. or something."  
  
The panicked look on Storm's face made him want to take back his words immediately. Hardening his resolve and telling himself it was to make her happy he didn't let her look of betrayal sway him.  
  
A small sound of protest left Storm's throat when Remy nodded his head gratefully. Not giving Storm chance to say anything Logan abruptly left. The instant he vacated the space in the doorway Remy entered his room closing the door behind him. He had no idea what Logan's reasons were for giving him the time with her but he wasn't going to question them either.  
  
Storm, still shocked at how easily Logan abandoned her said nothing. Instead she wandered over to Logan's bed and sat dumbly. The silence grew oppressive as each waited for the other to speak.  
  
Remy stood and watched her as he tried to sort through the jumble of thoughts and desires in his head. He had no idea where to begin or what to even say to her. His sharp eyes noticed tear tracks on her face and he had a sinking feeling that he was probably responsible for them. Slowly he walked over to her and took her hands in his. Her hands were cold and clammy. Soft.like the rest of her.  
  
Going with his instincts he knelt down in front of her and stared into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ro. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never should have come into your room in that condition." Remy prayed she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He would do it all over if he could. He would it in a way that she would never have been hurt.  
  
"It's okay Remy" Storm cut him off in a soft cheerless voice averting her eyes. She had to get rid of him because any moment the tears were going to come and she didn't want him to see her crying. There would be no way for her to explain to him the reasons for her tears without telling him the entire truth. And that was something she could never do.  
  
"No it's not" he gripped her chin gently in one hand and turned her face back to his. His eyes immediately noticed how moist hers was and he swore softly when a traitorous teardrop spilled. Swiping at it with a calloused thumb he said in a hoarse voice, "Don't cry. please, I didn't mean to make you cry. I've been an idiot. I didn't mean to make you cry." Remy had no idea what to say to her to make her stop. Each tear was slowly squeezing his heart, hurting him the way he'd hurt her.  
  
At his words Storm cried harder, her tears falling like rain from the sky. They dropped wetly onto the back of her hands and his.  
  
Remy did the only thing he could think of. He comforted her in the way she used to comfort him when he'd first came back to the mansion. He wrapped his arms around her and held her silently, letting his body say for him what his mouth couldn't. As her body shook from the force of her sobs he drew her down to the floor and into his lap.  
  
"Stormy please don't cry. I can't stand it. It's breaking my heart." he admitted in a low tone. It was more than breaking his heart, it was tearing it apart. Remy shifted so her head nestled into his shoulders, continuing to hold her despairingly while she sobbed her own heartbreak. His own eyes stung as her pain pierced him like a lance.  
  
Storm's arms crept slowly up around his neck and she held onto him even though he was the cause of her pain.  
  
She loved him so much.  
  
"Do you want me to get Logan?" Remy whispered his question to her. He hating the very idea of it but since he didn't want Storm to cry anymore he would've done anything. Thankfully Storm shook her head and he gave a small sigh of relief. Tightening his arms around her he continued to hold her as she wept.  
  
Gradually her sobbing slowed and her shoulders stopped shaking as her weeping began to subside.  
  
Her grip on him though still remained tight. She buried her face even deeper into his neck as he rocked her gently and rubbed her back soothingly. Soon the only sound in the room was now an occasional sniffle from Storm who was too embarrassed to face Remy now that her crying fit had run its course.  
  
With a hand that trembled slightly Remy lifted her face out of his neck and turned her face to his. Her eyes were shut and she didn't open them. Without thinking he followed his instincts and lowered his head to hers. With his heart thumping heavily in his chest he gently brushed his lips against hers, once. twice... three times.  
  
Her eyes finally fluttered opened and he braced himself for the revulsion and rage he was sure he would see in them. He'd only been fooling himself by thinking maybe she felt the same way about him. Her eyes locked onto his but what he feared he would find in them was replaced by uncertainty.  
  
"Remy." Her voice was soft and hesitant and she lifted her hand to his lips, letting her fingers brush them gently.  
  
The feel of them on his lips was like nothing he'd ever experience and for a quick second he wondered if he was going crazy from desire for her. Before she could move her fingers he opened his mouth and quickly caught her forefinger. Holding it hostage he gently ran his tongue around the sensitive tip. A small gasp of surprise.and pleasure escaped her.  
  
Letting her finger go he bent his head again. This time her eyes stayed opened as he kissed her hungrily. His tongue brushed against the seam of her lips begging to be let in and she complied wordlessly. As she felt the velvet softness of his tongue she moaned, timidly touching her tongue to his questing one. It wasn't long before both tongues were involved in a duel neither cared who won.  
  
With a growl he broke of the heated kiss and stared into her eyes saying, "I've been waiting so long to do this". Even now he couldn't believe that he was actually kissing her.touching her the way he was. He couldn't get enough.he wanted so much more.  
  
Shifting again this time Remy laid her gently on the carpeted floor and stretched beside her. Reverently he ran his hand up and down her leg which was bare. She was still in the t-shirt that she normally slept in and he was glad of that. It offered him many advantages. He kissed her again and she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her.  
  
As they devoured each other she made a small hungry noise at the back of her throat and Remy deepened the kiss even more. She tasted so good to him; if he could have he would have swallowed her whole right then and there.  
  
Fearing he would lose control, Remy tore his mouth from hers and trailed small little kisses along the column of her neck. She sighed heavily with pleasure. His hands moved up to cup breasts that were heavy and full, squeezing and weighing them in his palms.  
  
"Remy wait" Storm breathed "I can't do this. What about Rogue?"  
  
Remy groaned out loud unable to actually believe she would think he would actually give a damn about Rogue when she was in his arms. He hurried to let her know that Rogue was the least of his worries.  
  
"Chere believe me, I could care less about Rogue right now" he bent his head to kiss her again but Storm had other ideas and twisted away from him.  
  
Feeling as if she had been suddenly doused with cold water she froze. "That's not what you said this morning" She said in a cold voice that matched her features, twisting her head away from him again she scrambling to her feet.  
  
He was right behind her.  
  
"Storm, wait... I can explain" he sighed wondering if he would be forever fated to be interrupted when he was with her. He really didn't want to talk about this morning, at least not yet.  
  
He wanted to hold her in his arms and make passionate love with her first but knowing her it wouldn't happen until he explained. So that's what he tried to do. "This morning I would've said anything to shut her up."  
  
"Really?" she said disbelievingly arching one eyebrow imperiously, "So you're saying that you don't love her" she scoffed. Even as she scoffed she held a small measure of hope in her heart that maybe he was telling the truth. As far as she knew Remy had never lied to her.  
  
"No" he said firmly staring into her eyes with his red on black ones, "I don't love her, I care about her, but I don't love her." With an almost weary sigh he sat on Logan's bed.  
  
In a voice that held regret he admitted "I just don't know how to tell her that it's over and that I love someone else."  
  
Storm stopped breathing.  
  
"You're in love with someone else," she said woodenly and she turned her back on him, screaming silently at the injustice of it all.  
  
He was involved with Rogue, kissing her just a few seconds ago and was now in love with someone else. Will it ever stop, she wondered, was Remy fated to forever cause her pain?  
  
Turning back around to face him she said scathingly in an effort to hide her pain. "Yet here you are with me minutes away from..." she blushed unable to finish.  
  
Remy grinned suddenly, "Don't remind me." only to stop at the look on her face. His eyes widened and he was hard pressed not to smile when he realized she was jealous! For her to be jealous that had to mean that she cared he told himself. His heart rate sped up. She cared.  
  
"Don't you want to know who I'm in love with" he asked softly walking over to her, itching to have her in his arms again. Especially now that he knew she cared.  
  
"Not particularly" she said coldly "I refuse to get involve with your love life anymore Remy LeBeau." She turned her back on him again. She was drawing the line right here and now. There was no way she could let Remy continue to hurt her regardless of the fact that he had no idea how she felt about him.  
  
He winced at her usage of his full name and closed the distance between them. Placing his chest against her back, he smiled when she froze.  
  
"That's going to be hard since I'm in love with you" he said mildly. Even though he sounded as if he was merely discussing the weather his heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. The truth was now out in the open and he was so afraid of her rejecting him, he barely breathed. He knew she cared but did she care enough was the question.  
  
"What" she whispered hoarsely spinning around swiftly only to bump into him. "Is this some kind of a joke" tears were in her eyes again. "Remy how could you be so cruel" she cried.  
  
He was instantly confused, what did he do now?  
  
"Are you that eager to sleep with me that you would lie to me like this?" the hurt was apparent on her face; she didn't even try to hide it.  
  
"No" he all but yelled at her appalled that she would think that of him. He knew he had a reputation but damn.  
  
"It's not like that Ro, I love you, I do" he grasped her shoulders in his hands when she made to turn away from him. "I love you Ororo and no one else. I can't think of anything else but you.it's like you're living inside of my head.always there no matter what. I've never felt like this about anyone.. anyone" he stressed.  
  
Her eyes scanned his face for signs that he was being honest with her only to widen as she read the truth in his eyes.  
  
"You love me," she whispered amazed at the possibility. She looked like she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. With trembling hands she touched his face almost reverently, caressing his strong jaws with her fingertips, so scared to believe the apparent truth in his face.  
  
Remy rubbed his face against the cradle of her palm "So much that it scares me to death" he admitted in a whisper.  
  
With a small cry Storm grabbed his face and pulled his lips to her for a fierce kiss that burned through to the both of their souls.  
  
With a gasp Remy broke free from the hot embrace "Does this mean you feel the same way?" he asked with a roguish grin that didn't quite hide the fear that was still in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Remy LeBeau" Storm said against his lips and proceeded to kiss him again.  
  
"What about Logan" he asked grimly, ready to battle the fellow mutant to the death if it meant he could be with Storm. He waited for this moment for too long to let anyone get in his way.  
  
"What about him?" she answered "he means nothing to me, we are just good friends."  
  
Her words were the sweetest music to his ears. Remy held onto Storm tightly afraid to let her go and discover this was all a dream.  
  
"What are you going to tell Rouge" Storm whispered next. 


	7. Chapter 7

Remy leaned against the ivy covered wall of the mansion with a cheroot between his lips and stared out into the night. His mind was heavy with thoughts of both Rogue and Storm. The two women in his life who were both as different as night and day. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to Rogue about his involvement with Storm.

Rogue was not at her best and he feared that the news would definitely send her over the edge. She already seemed to have it out for Storm. Taking a deep draw on the cheroot that was clamped between his teeth he wondered how to get himself out of the mess he was in.

"Nice night…"

Logan's bland voice made him start and he turned his head into the direction of the other mutant. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Logan approaching.

"Depends…" he muttered. Had he not had so much on his mind it would have been a nice night indeed. The wind was warm and balmy and the sky was bright with stars. It was a night that Storm would love. He made a mental note to bring her out later to enjoy it.

"You and Storm huh…" Logan said casually.

Remy gave him a sharp glance but could detect nothing on Logan's face. His comment indicated that Storm must have broken the news him but he showed no emotion. Remy replayed Logan's statement over in his head trying to figure out if the other man had a problem with him being with Storm or if he even cared. He could detect nothing.

"Yeah..." he finally spoke, "Me and Storm…how it should be." The last part was said a bit defiantly.

"… and Rogue?"

Remy clenched his jaw and wondered why in the hell Logan was prying into his business. Flicking the lit end of his cheroot he knocked the ashes of and examined it closely before answering.

"Rogue's flying solo…"

Logan nodded and said nothing after that. Remy expected him to move now that he seemed to have gotten what he was after but it wasn't to be.

"If you hurt her I will kill you."

The words were short blunt and to the point, much like their owner and they made Remy stiffened. He didn't have to ask which female Logan was talking about. They both knew he meant Storm.

"Is that a threat?" he kept his voice mild as he asked not wanting to let the other man know he was angry. Why would Logan threaten him about Storm if they weren't involved, did he have some kind of feelings for her that she knew nothing about? Just the thought made Remy's blood boil.

"No…it's not a threat. It's a fact." Logan didn't bother with any more explanations and just as silently as he came, he left.

"Fuck…" Remy swore into the cold night air. He was now thinking that maybe he wasn't the only one who had it bad for Storm. While the Wolverine wouldn't be the first person he'd picked to have a battle with he wouldn't hesitate to engage him in one if it meant keeping what was his. Now that he had Storm he would not let her go.

The second he was alone again his problems assailed him once again and he tried to come up with a way to tell Rogue it was over. He could think of no easy way. With a low groan he banged his head softly on the wall in frustration. How did he always get himself in such a mess he wondered?

"Remy…aren't you coming inside?"

The sound of Storm's low voice made every nerve in his body come alive. Lifting his head he turned and saw her standing in the doorway of the kitchen which he'd escaped through earlier. The light behind her hid most of her features but he knew them by heart anyway so it didn't really matter. Without answering her he held out his hand to her, smiling faintly when she walked over to him and took it. Clasping his hand over hers he pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Why are you out here in the cold…" she asked him softly after the kiss had ended.

"Just thinking chere…" he stared down at her amazed that she was actually with him.

"About what…" she moved closer to him and he nestled her against his hard body. God he loved the feel of her warm body against his. She felt so soft.

"Rogue…" he replied absently. It wasn't until after her body went stiff that her realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Rogue…" she repeated dully and moved away from.

"No wait…" he pulled her to him just as swiftly ignoring the way she resisted him. "It's not what you're thinking…I'm trying to find a way to break it off with her…I just don't want to hurt her more than necessary." In case she decides to hurt you, he finished silently. He knew Storm was capable of taking care of herself but he simply didn't want to take any chances.

"You could always drop her in the middle of Antarctica…" Storm said meanly.

Remy gave her a reproving look only to smile when she glared back at him.

"You know Stormy if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous…" for some reason it gave him an odd pleasure knowing she felt jealous even though she had no reason to be. He was hers whether she knew it or not.

"Shows how much you know…" she muttered from the crook of his neck where she'd buried her face from the cold. "Remy its cold out here…"

"Hang on a second…" clamping down on the cheroot, he opened his long duster and enfolded her in his warmth. "That better?" he asked as he bent his head and rested it on her snowy one. The scent of her shampoo tickled his nostrils.

"A bit…but my room is much warmer," she said.

He went still, "Is that an invitation chere?"

After they'd declared their love for each other earlier that day they'd both decided to take things slowly. Well at least Storm did and he'd agreed somewhat reluctantly. After all the only thing he wanted was to bury himself into her warm sweet body and lose all his senses but he'd wait if she told him to. He didn't want to rush her if she was not ready and besides it wasn't about sex for him anyway, at least not all of it. Most of it, but not all. He would wait.

Remy felt more than saw her blush at his question and wondered if he shouldn't have said that. He didn't want her to think that he had a one track mind or anything. Just when he thought she wasn't going to answer him she spoke.

"Yes…it's an invitation but it's opened only as long as you're good." She looked up at him shyly and he found himself once again captivated by her. She was just so beautiful, how could he have not seen it before he would never know.

He couldn't resist teasing her, "I'm always good chere…" he gave her a salacious wink. She responded by pinching him in the side.

"Will you tell Rogue tonight?" she asked a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure…" he told her honestly. Telling Rogue that he didn't want her was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He'd rather take on the Wolverine sans his mutant ability.

"I don't want to sneak around Remy…" Storm told him softly.

"Me either but it's not that easy…" he cupped her face with cold fingers, making her look at him. "I will tell her as soon as possible…I swear to you that I will. Nothing is going to stop us from being together."

"I love you so much Remy…" it felt so good to finally be able to say those words to him. "It feels as if I've been waiting an entire lifetime for this to happen. I don't want to feel as if we're doing something wrong"

"I love you too Chere and we're not doing anything wrong" he dipped his head and gave her a kiss that was soft and sweet, it was what he'd been wanting to do the minute she'd stepped outside. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue pushed its way past her teeth and into her mouth.

They were both so wrapped up in their kiss that they neither saw nor head the approaching footsteps.

"Oh I'm sorry …." Jubilee's startled voice said suddenly, "I didn't know you two were out here…oh my God! My eyes!"

Storm sprang away from Remy like she'd just been scalded when she heard Jubilee's voice. Her eyes went wide with shock and her brain shut down completely. She had no idea of what to do. They'd been caught. She stared dumbly at the equally stunned teenager and tried to find some way to explain the situation.

"What are you guys doing?" Jubilee asked in a high voice that was rising with every word. "Storm…you and Logan…and Remy…Rogue…you two…" It was obviously hard for the girl to put together a complete sentence.

"Jubilee it's not what it looks like…" Storm began hesitantly knowing that it was exactly what it looked like. She was kissing Remy.

"So you weren't just kissing Remy…"

"Yes I was but…we….he and I…oh goddess…" she had no idea what to say to the girl. Her face was on fire from embarrassment.

"Look, this is obviously none of my business. I'm going inside and I'm going to pretend that I didn't just see any of this." There was a small note of censure in her tone that made Storm feel like squirming.

"Jubilee, wait…" Storm called out after her but the girl continued on until she entered the door. "Oh Remy!" Storm wailed the instant the young girl was gone. "What are we going to do?"

Remy shrugged, he didn't seem at all perturbed at what just happened. "It had to come out sooner or later chere…"

"But I didn't want it to happen like this! Do you think she will tell Rogue?"

"No…I won't give her chance to. I'll tell her tonight. I promise." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and that amazingly soothed her somewhat. He was so calm. Leaning against him she let his outlook on the situation wash over her and tried to be as unruffled as he was about what had just happened.

"It'll all work out…you'll see. Don't worry about anything chere."

Storm prayed that he was right. Remy prayed he was right also.


End file.
